


Changes and Constants

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Animation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I'd like something post-Game, focusing on Calliope. Supposing that in a new world Calliope would not be a cherub anymore, but take it in either one of these directions: 1. either Calliope is now a troll, and discovers that, despite her initial delight, her new body takes a lot of adjusting to, or 2. Calliope is now a human! This isn't what she wanted, but..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes and Constants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azzandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzandra/gifts).




End file.
